bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
BTD7: Overwatch
BTD7: Overwatch is the sequel to BTD6, featuring new towers, bloons, and MOAB-types, revised game mechanics, and 4 paths/6 upgrades per each tower. However, the most notable addition to the game are the heroes, in which all of the heroes from the Overwatch series of games are usable in the game, modified to make them more BTD accessible. The crossover happened after the Omnic Crisis reached new levels in the Overwatch universe, and a rift between the Overwatch world and the Bloons world was opened. Malicious omnics, were attacking monkey living spaces and seemed unstoppable with their current technology. However, the heroes of Overwatch were destined to stop them, teaming up with the BTD monkeys to end both the threats of the Omnics and the Bloons once and for all. A multiplayer version with elements from both BTD Battles and the Overwatch franchise of games is in the works too, faithful to the nature of both games. Differences and additions from BTD6 Towers now have 4 paths and 6 upgrades each. You may max out one path but only go to tier 3 or more on one, just like in BTD6. However, you can put 3 points in the other paths, meaning you can either go to tier 1 on the remaining 3 paths or go to tier 2 on one and tier 1 on another. You may only have one tier 6 per its type, but unlike BTD6, you can have multiple tier 5s. Another major change in BTD6 is that towers have HP. Each tower has a base amount of HP, with cheaper towers generally having less than stronger towers, and HP will typically increase further once upgraded to tier 3 or further. Towers will regenerate a set amount per round, but this can be made quicker by having some sort of external healing available (being within range of the hero Lúcio's healing music, for instance). If a tower loses all of its HP, however, it is removed from the map without a refund. Sell prices decrease proportionally to how much HP a tower has lost to prevent abuse. In BTD7, you may now have 2 heroes in a game, one from the Bloons universe, and one from the Overwatch universe. In addition to the 7 (soon to be 8) monkey heroes which existed in BTD6, there will be at least double in the final version. All heroes which exist in Overwatch will be playable in BTD6, with most of their toolkits intact (but modified to fit the BTD style). Heroes cannot die in the standard gamemode, but in the Battles version they will be able to die. All maps from BTD4, BTD5, and BTD6 are unlockable in some way, shape or form, and many new maps, both BTD-themed and ones which are locations from Overwatch, are added. Old maps have the same track layouts but have graphics updated to fit the new engine. Masteries mode makes a return, after you have achieved all other medals on the map you wish to attempt as well as all medals on all beginners maps. Details TBD. Bloon Types Will add much more (including the rest of the MOABs) TBD Towers Heroes Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Licensed Games